The perfect Family
by Emily Dragonfly
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que dos hombres y una mujer no pueden vivir solos en un departamento por miedo a situaciones indecorosas las cuales se pueden producir?...¿quien dijo que estos chicos no esconden uns secreto referido a los hombres lobos, vampiros y demonios?


_**H**_ola!

Soy nueva aqui en Fan fiction y queria presentarles este fic basado en la serie "Behind Human" la cual tiene a largos rasgos lo parecido

En verdad espero que les guste y para cualquiere critica ya saben

**_S_**oul Eater y **_B_**ehind Human no me pertencen esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo para entretencion de los demas

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Perfect Family<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

* * *

><p>Dicen que los vampiros y los hombres lobos son enemigos por naturaleza, es mas si se encuentran ambos disputarían una batalla épica de sobrevivencia y orgullo, pero si les digiera que hay casos <em>excepcionales<em> en los cuales se sabe que ellos no se matarían si no serian amigos –de los mejores- ¿me creerían?.

Por igual la misma regla se aplica con los demonios criaturas nocturnas, enemigos de todos los seres inferiores según su percepción (como los vampiros y hombres lobos), los cuales solo ven su propósito de joder a toda la humanidad sin importarles nada, que son incapaces de convivir con alguno de los anteriores mencionados, pero si hubieran algunos que si pudieran ¿creerían de que es verdad?.

Muchas veces tenemos una venda en los ojos los ojos la cual la imponen subnumero de reglas de convivencia normal entre todos los seres que habitamos este planeta, las cuales se suponen que nos ayudan a vivir o _sobrevivir _en este lugar, pero siempre hay algunos casos perdidos o rebeldes los cuales quieren romper barreras y demostrar que todos somos igual sin importar raza, color, manera de hablar o _seres..._

Es cosa de mirar a un lado y pensar ¿quien fue el bendito bípedo al que se le ocurrió implantar lo normal y anormal en la vida? ¿Quién no ha pensado alguna vez en su vida que lo normal fuese lo anormal y lo anormal lo normal? Y sobre todo ¿De cuando nos dejamos absorber por ese ser el cual _supuestamente_ estipulo reglas de convivencia con los seres terrestres?...

* * *

><p><strong>-Death City-<strong>

* * *

><p>-Vez, Soul, no entiendo por que te quieres venir a este lugar, es mucho mas bipolar que yo-dijo un chico alto de pelo azul, moreno y ojos verdes-todavía no te entiendo-dijo luego para menear la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.<p>

-Ya te lo dije-suspiro el otro chico este de piel pálida, también alto, de pelo blanco y unos ojos rubíes brillantes-Maka nos esta esperando en el departamento, además quien querría convivir con nosotros...-

-Muchos-interrumpió el peliazul ganándose una mirada de reproche departe de su amigo

-...con todos nuestros _problemas _antes de que salga corriendo y avisando a quien sabe quien sobre nuestra existencia-termino el albino

-¿Y como sabes que esa chica no va a hacer eso?-pregunto el peliazul, mirando a su acompañante.

-No lo hará Black-miro al cielo mientras terminaba de fumarse su cigarro-no lo hará

* * *

><p>Ambos chicos después de haber viajado horas en tren y luego media hora en un taxi lograron llega a su destino, el cielo negrusco y nublado tapaba la luna que posiblemente estuviera brillando, el aire helado típico de invierno el cual dejaba un olor dulzón mezcla entre tierra húmeda y agua inundaba el lugar después de la tormenta.<p>

El albino se apresuro al llegar a las instalaciones, la ciudad- la cual estaba muy oscura- no se podía muy bien apreciar, entraron a uno de los complejos habitacionales admirando lo colorido que era por dentro y recreando la vista de lo que seria su nuevo hogar.

Subieron las escaleras y en el piso numero nueve departamento veinte se detuvieron, Soul golpeo la puerta y a los segundo apareció una silueta femenina, la chica era rubia de ojos jade, delgada y poseía una meliflua voz que hipnotizaba.

-Valla, no pensé que llegarían hoy-dijo la chica mostrando unos dientes blanquecinos detrás de la radiante sonrisa que les brindaba a ambos hombres.

-Ya ves, es que era hoy día si o si-dijo el albino mientras entraba al departamento y su amigo se quedaba afuera-¿No entras Black?-le indico Soul

-eh!...si, ahora voy-dijo mientras ingresaba primero su maleta y luego el.

La rubia les indico a cada uno su habitación, el departamento en si se veía pequeño –porquera- pero por dentro era enorme, como mínimo caían unas 10 personas.

-Ha! Si Maka-le dijo el albino-mira ven, este es Black Star, Black Star ella es Maka-dijo el Soul acabando las presentaciones

-Un gusto-dijo Maka

-Un gusto- respondió el peliazul

Una vez recorrido todo el departamento se sentaron en la sala de estar y se pusieron a charlar.

-¿Y...sabes...-Black dudo-...nuestra _condición?_

-Que-dijo la rubia mientras se cruzaba de piernas-¿de que son un vampiro y un hombre lobo?

Ante ello Black Star quedo de una sola pieza y el abino solo se carcajeó en silencio

-No te preocupes no me conviene decir nada-dijo Maka mientras negaba la cabeza-además este edifico cada día se desocupa mas y en realidad ya me estaba hastiando de tanta soledad-dijo la rubia

-Black, Maka no dirá nada relájate-dijo el albino-ya que ella es un demonio

-¡Que!-grito Black Star

-lo que oyes, Black-yo soy un demonio-dijo mientras sonreía

-Que Maravilloso-ironizo Black- un vampiro, un hombre lobo y un demonio viviendo juntos como buenos amigos en un departamento...este mundo no puede ir peor...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Es<em>**pero que les halla gustado

**_R_**eview?


End file.
